Gambit of the Heart
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Dee makes a bet with Bikky that he can be a true gentleman. Can Dee stay true to his word?! *edited*
1. The Bet

Title: Gambit of the Heart

Series: Fake

Author: Eri-chan 

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dee/Ryo

Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing

Summary: Dee bets with Bikky that he can be a true gentleman if he wants! Can Dee stay true to his word or will Bikky win?!

_____________________________________________________________________________

A/N: (looks around nervously) This is my first attempt at a FAKE fic. Be gentle. ^_^

This takes place a little after volume 2 but it's not set in volume 3. Kind of think of it as in between. So I'll shut up now. ^^;

A/N 2: This is not an update. However I failed to mention that this was a rough draft. Thank you all who pointed some of mistakes out. ^_^ I corrected them and changed some parts. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

Thoughts

Flashback 

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

Gambit of the Heart

Ryo typed away on his laptop, his eyes fixated on the screen. He came in earlier today to finish up a few neglected reports that Dee had started but never finished. 

The Japanese clicked 'save' to save his current report. He pushed his chair back and stretched. He heard a few bones pop, only to signify that he had been sitting in one position too long. Ryo looked at the clock and saw it was quarter past 8. Dee was late.

Just as Ryo thought of Dee the dark brunette came through the doors carrying a tray of coffees and a bag.

"Good morning partner!" Greeted the usual go lucky Dee. He set the tray and bag down. He gave 

Ryo his trademark grin. "Brought in some breakfast. Hope you like Egg McMuffins!" 

Ryo smiled.

"Here." Dee held up the said item.

"Thanks Dee." Ryo's hand accidentally brushed against Dee's as he took the wrapped up bagel. 

Dee restrained himself as Ryo's hand brushed against his. _Must stay in control. _He scolded himself mentally. _It was just an innocent touch. Nothing more. _Ryo interrupted his thoughts.

"I really appreciate breakfast Dee." Ryo said as he munched away on his McMuffin. "Very thoughtful." 

Dee grinned. He tried not to make his grin too perverted because what he was thinking of doing to the dark blond was less then innocent. 

"Heh heh. No problem." Replied Dee. He whips out his own breakfast. "Just being a gentleman that's all." Dee smacks himself mentally. 

Ryo raises an eyebrow at Dee's statement.

"I mean…um…being thoughtful." He lamely amends. "So, nice weather having huh?"

Ryo places the McMuffin down and looks at Dee seriously. "What's going on Dee?" He asks. 

"You're acting strange." 

Dee looks at Ryo horrified. "Me acting strange!" he laughs. "What? Can't a guy be nice to his partner once and a while?" _Oh shit he's on to me! _

"Judging from your previous statement, I'd say you are hiding something." He concludes. "And it has been raining and cold for the last 2 days."

Dee folds his arms across his chest and pouts. "I was just trying to be nice."

Ryo's seriousness melts, as he looks the adorable pout on Dee's lips. "Alright." He says. "I'll let it go."

"Alright." He says calmly however, in Dee's mind he was having a fiesta_. Yes! Ryo dropped it. Free! "_So, do we still have some paperwork to do?" he asks.

The dark blond nodded.

"Yeah. Probably just a few hours work." He brings back up the report he was working on earlier. 

"I'm nearly finished one. Could you please work on the other one? The robbery case." Ryo insists.

"Sure thing!" Exclaims Dee.

Fifteen minutes into the report Dee's mind began to wonder. _Man how do I find myself in these situations?_ He asks himself. _Damn Bikky!_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

Sunday.

It was cold, rainy and miserable. Dee and Ryo worked only half day because they had scheduled to go to a baseball game with Carol and Bikky. 

The stadium was packed with roaring fans and the smell of hotdogs and fries permeated the air. Dee's stomach growled.

"Man I am starved!" Exclaimed Dee as he pats his poor empty stomach.

"It has been a while since we all ate." Ryo considers. "Hey! Why don't you and Bikky find our seats and Carol and I will grab some food." 

"Good idea. I want a hotdog with everything with a coke!" Dee orders, flashing Ryo a smile. 

"Can I have one of those pretzels?" Bikky asks. 

Ryo smiles at him. "You can have whatever you want."

"Alright!" Bikky shouts enthusiastically.

Dee came up from behind Ryo and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his body. Ryo lets out a shriek of surprise.

"Dee!" he scolded. "Stop!"

The brunette nibbles on Ryo's ear, ignoring his partners protest. Ryo was now a good shade of red. 

Pain blossomed from Dee's ankle. He yelped in pain, grabbing his ankle cursing up and down. He turns around and Bikky flips him off and starts running down the stairs.

"You little shit!" Yells an enraged Dee. 

Ryo sweatdrops. He lets out a sigh and turns to Carol, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

Carol giggles and clasps her hand in with his. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Dee and Bikky found their seats. The duo were currently locked in a staring competition. Bikky broke the silence.

"Keep your paws off Ryo." He warns menacingly.

"Or you'll do what small fry?" he counters back.

"I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."

Dee laughs hysterically. "Go ahead and try it!" He grins. "You won't succeed."

"Maybe not, "Bikky admits. "but I can clean your wallet fairly good." It was Bikky's turn to grin.

Dee's brow rises in suspicion. "What are you up too?" He demands.

"A little bet." Bikky replies causally.

This perked up Dee's interest. "What kind of bet?" he asks curiously. 

"One that you are sure to lose." 

The brunettes left eye began to twitch. "Lose a bet with YOU. Don't make me laugh."

Bikky grins widen. 

This kid is pissing me off! "Alright Bikky, what's the bet? And what are the stakes?" _I'll show him!_

"The bet is really simple. All you have to do is act like a gentleman. No flirting, no perverted attempts to get Ryo into bed and no _groping_." Bikky stresses.

Dee nods for Bikky to go on. "BUT when you lose you owe me $200 bucks."

A thud was heard. Dee's jaw was on the ground catching flies. "$200!" _Dear God!_

"That's what I said." the blond sat back in his seat looking smug.

"What do I get when I win?" inquires Dee. 

"IF you win." Corrects Bikky. "I'll leave you both alone for a week."

"A week huh…" _Mwahaha! An entire week without Bikky! Just Ryo and me. So tempting…_

"You got yourself a deal!" He holds out his hand.

Bikky grips Dee's hand and they shook. Sealing the bet. 

END OF BACKFLASH

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dee looks over at Ryo. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

TBC!

Who will win? Bikky or Dee?

So what did everyone think? o.o Want me to continue?


	2. Upcoming Demise

A/N: Here's chapter 2 that everyone was patiently waiting for! ^^;

****

Gambit of the Heart

By Eri-chan

The day progressed slowly for Dee. His head was in the clouds imagining what he could be doing to a certain blond haired Japanese. Well, that was all he could do, was daydream. Alas, that was proving more…stimulating than it should have been; and his pants were becoming a tad too tight. 

"Is there something wrong Dee?" The sweet voice of Ryo asked.

Dee's little bubble popped, bringing him back to reality. "What did you say Ryo?" He asks, trying to compose himself.

"Oh nothing." Ryo sighs and continues to type. 

The dark haired detective slumps back in his chair, his fingers raking through his hair. _Thank God Ryo didn't see that slip up! _He sighs mentally. He takes a quick glance at the clock, it was almost time for lunch. Also there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, like he'd forgotten to do something.

He stares at the screen blankly. His eyes stray down to the bottom right corner where the date and time was displayed. December 17th. 11:02 a.m. _Man it's almost Christmas! _Dee thought. _Wait a minute? 17th?_

He grabbed his calendar, or more so Ryo's calendar, off the desk and flipped to the back where it held important dates. In bold black letters in his hand writing was the date December 17th - Dinner w/ Ryo @ 7PM

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly and whacked his head on the desk. "Ow!"

Ryo jumped at Dee's sudden outburst. "Dee!" He scolded.

"What?" Dee asks innocently while covering the red mark with his hand.

The blond just stared at him.

Dee just grins back at him.

Ryo's shoulders slump and he sighs wearily. "Never mind." _What **is **wrong with Dee? He's been acting all weird this morning._

When Ryo was busy once again typing, Dee's smile fell. He twiddled with his pen thinking. _Well there goes my plans for getting Ryo in the sack tonight. _Glancing at his partner then back to the clock; it's tick taunting him. _This is going to be a **long **day._

***

It was around 5 pm when Dee and Ryo left for work. Both of them stood outside the station preparing to leave. 

"I'll see you at seven at your place then?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah man. Seven." Dee confirmed a bit gravely. _Shit! I still have to go shopping!_

Taken a bit back by his partners repetitive answer Ryo bit his lip unsure now.

Dee caught this movement from the corner of his eye and immediately felt bad. 

"My bad okay?" He laughs. "Yeah, I'll see you at seven. I'm looking so foreword to it." He gave Ryo one of his dazzling smiles. 

Feeling a bit relieved the blond Japanese nods. "Good. I'll see you then." He waves Dee goodbye.

Dee returned the wave with one of his own. _I'm majorly screwed and not in the good way. _

The dark haired man walked towards his car and opens the door and slides into the seat. With a remorseful sigh he leans his head against the steering wheel. 

"What the hell am I going to make?" He mutters to himself. 

Turning the car on, he speeds off to the grocery store.

***

"I'm home!" Ryo shouts cheerfully as he entered the apartment.

"Hey Ryo!" Bikky shouts back from the kitchen.

The blond walks into the kitchen where Bikky (who was munching away on a chocolate bar) has his homework scattered on the table. "Big assignment?" Ryo asks curios. 

"Yep!" The kid answers through a mouthful of chocolate. 

"Bikky, no talking with your mouth full." Ryo scolds lightly.

Swallowing the remainder in his mouth, Bikky laughs. "Yeah sorry."

A young girl walks into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Ryo!" she greets happily. 

"Hi Carol." He smiles at the girl. "Are you helping Bikky with his assignment?" 

"Better believe it!" She beams.

The Japanese blond chuckles. "Okay." He turns to leave. "I'll be late getting home. Bed is no later then 10 Bikky. And Carol you're more then welcome to stay the night."

"Thanks Ryo." 

"I'll be in the shower. Can you tell me when it's 6:30?"

"No problem!"

"Thanks Carol."

***

Ryo knocks on Dee's door. 

"Coming!" he heard Dee's muffled voice as the door was opened. 

"Hey."

"Hey." 

"Come in." Dee holds the door open for his partner. 

Ryo slides past him and into the room.

The aroma of sweet oregano, basil, garlic bread and chicken filled the room. 

"It smells delicious." Compliments Ryo as he is led into the dining area. 

As Ryo enters the dining area he gasps.

The table was set for two with the food already set. Candles were lit around the room making the room glow unworldly. Ryo was speechless. 

He was lead to the chair which Dee pulled out and pushed back in once Ryo was seated. 

Dee sat in his own seat opposite. With his and Ryo's already wine filled glasses, they lifted and clanked.

"To a beautiful night and person." Dee toasted.

"To a wonderful night and person." Ryo toasted.

"Dig in." Declares the dark haired man.

***

"How was it?" Bikky asks Ryo ho just got through the door.

"Wonderful."

"Did Dee try anything?" He asks. _Say yes! Say yes!_

"No, he was a perfect gentleman."

__

What?

"It was strange. But I think I like that side of Dee." 

Shaking himself out of shock Bikky asks, "Are you sure he didn't try anything Ryo? I mean he always does? Right?" _No! I can't lose! Not to Dee!_

"I'm positive Bikky." Ryo gives him a pointed look. "And why are you not in bed?"

"What? Oh, yeah! Right. I'm going!" Bikky rushes to his room.

"What on earth is up with him?" Shrugging it off he retires to his own room.

***

TBC!

Uh oh! Bikky might lose this little bet! And will Dee stay true? Find out in chapter 3!

Again I apologize for not updating. Sorry! Sorry! I forgot about it! ^^; Thanks for ALL of the reviews!


End file.
